Magic, Courage, And Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A young boy gets transported into the Sonic world and gains new friends, especially with his favorite Sonic character. Done as a request for FalcoLombardiUltimateHD. :)


**FalcoLombardiUltimateHD, who owns Max, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. Sonic The Hedgehog and all characters associated with the games belong to Sega. I only own Rachel, Seismo, Beetle, and Crystal.**

* * *

**Magic, Courage, And Friendship**

Max set aside his backpack after a long day at school. "Well, at least Thanksgiving break is coming up soon," he said to himself as he spotted his game console and grinned, eager to play some games.

The eleven-year-old boy had green eyes and black hair and loved games, especially the Sonic and Skylanders games as those were his favorite ones. After a bit of debate, he decided to play Sonic Generations as he was currently working on trying to get all the red star rings on the Sky Sanctuary level. "Now where did Knuckles say that last ring was?" He asked himself as he selected the right buttons to get to his last save point.

No sooner had he pressed 'Continue', he felt his world shift and he was pulled towards his television as a portal similar to what the Time Eater created appeared right in front of him and he couldn't stop in time, feeling himself falling down a twisty tunnel of air that made him a little dizzy.

Moments later though, he felt the world come to a stop and he opened his eyes fully, shaking his head to get his bearings back. "What the...?" A voice asked and the boy looked to see a familiar black and red hedgehog standing beside him along with a familiar robot. "Where did this kid come from?"

"He just suddenly appeared," the robot said.

Max stood up, excitement filling him. "Wow!" He said. "Shadow! E-123 Omega!"

Both the robot and hedgehog were surprised, to say the least. "Huh, must be another human from Skylands," Shadow said, sounding a little less gruff. "What's your name, kid?"

"Max," he said. "And...I'm not from Skylands, though I do know of it."

"Where are you from then?" Omega asked.

"Earth," the boy replied.

Shadow scoffed a little, but his expression softened. "Well, until we can figure how to get you home, guess you're a visitor for a bit," he said, holding out a hand to the kid. "Welcome, Max."

"Thanks," the boy said, shaking Shadow's hand before turning to Omega, looking like a kid on Christmas.

"Why are you looking at me like that, kid?" Omega asked.

Max grinned wider. "You're my favorite character in the games," he said honestly.

The robot groaned inwardly. He didn't care for fans and he was now not too sure about the boy staying, but as Shadow had said, they had to figure a way to get the boy home first.

"Well, let's get you over to the city," Shadow said.

Moments later, they were meeting with Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles, all of who welcomed the boy with smiles, seeing he was just like their human friends from Skylands. "So you like the games we're in, huh?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah!" Max said excitedly. "Cause I like beating Eggman."

"You said it," the blue hedgehog said with a smile.

Shadow smiled. "Kid's courageous for sure," he said while E-123 Omega said nothing, but was watching the boy too.

* * *

Later on, Max was walking along the streets when he heard a cry and turned to find Cream and Cheese were being cornered by some bullies. "Gonna cry, crybaby?" One asked.

Not liking this, the eleven-year-old went over to them, standing between the two friends and the bullies. "Hey, leave them alone," he said. "It's not nice to bully others."

The bully sneered. "Out of the way, shrimp," he said.

Max shook his head. "No," he said, standing firm. "Leave Cream and Cheese alone and go away."

The bully sneered again before scoffing. "Whatever," he said, motioning to his buddies to follow him. Max turned to the two behind him.

"You okay?" He asked.

Cream smiled. "Yes, thank you," she said. "That was very brave of you."

He smiled. "I don't like bullies," he said, guiding them back into town where they met up with Sonic, who didn't like to hear that the bullies had gone after the rabbit and her Chao.

"Thanks for helping them, Max," he said before seeing a glow appear beside them. "Hey! We've got friends coming!" He said excitedly.

As the glow died down, six figures appeared and opened their eyes. One was a tall girl of twenty one years with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a gold t-shirt with dark-blue jeans and black sneakers. Beside her was a brown wisp and Blades, the Air dragon. The other person was a young girl of seven years with dark hair and dark eyes and wore a blue t-shirt and purple jeans. Beside her was a dark-green wisp and Spitfire, the Fire Supercharger. "It's the sisters!" Sonic said happily. "Hey, Tails! Knuckles! Look who's here!"

The fox and echidna came over, along with Shadow and Omega. "What's all the racket?" Omega asked.

Rachel opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi, guys!" She said.

"Hi!" Crystal chirped.

"Hey!" Tails said happily, going up to them and catching Crystal as she glomped him in a hug.

Knuckles smiled and held out his fist for a fist bump. "Hey, kid," he said to Rachel, who smiled and lightly bumped her fist against his.

"Hey, Knuckles," she said before giving him a look. "You should have warned me about the kickback of the Emerald."

He smirked. "Ah, so I did sense a powerful burst," he said.

Rachel looked sheepish. "I was too close to a traptanium crystal and the Chaos Emerald reacted to it," she admitted before standing straighter. "Sorry for the unexpected visit, but my fellow Portal Masters and I got word that the bullies we deal with got sent her and Master Eon asked my sister and I to check it out."

Max listened with amazement. "You have a Chaos Emerald?" He asked. "And you're from Skylands?"

She looked up in surprise before smiling. "Who is this?" She asked.

"This is Max," Shadow said, smiling. "He's new around here."

Rachel smiled again. "Hi, Max, I'm Rachel, Tech Portal Master and keeper of the red Chaos Emerald," she said, holding out a hand for a handshake, which he accepted with a smile as the brown wisp came up to him.

"I'm Seismo, the wisp that is bonded to Rachel," he said with a smile.

"And I'm Blades," the Air dragon said.

Max grinned. "Cool!" He said before seeing the little girl that had come with Rachel go up to Shadow and look at him curiously before shrugging and hugging him. The black and red hedgehog jumped a bit in surprise before looking at her with an unsure look.

"Um, kid? I'm not a teddy bear," he said, trying to keep his tone level as he had learned from the others that Rachel was protective of her sister and would take down anyone who spoke badly to her.

"I know," Crystal said with a giggle. "But you're not a bad guy either."

He huffed, but did pat her head gently, inwardly appreciating the compliment.

Rachel smiled. "That's Crystal, my little sister and the Life Portal Master," she said. "And these two are Beetle, the wisp she's bonded to, and Spitfire."

The eleven-year-old grinned again. "How long have you two been Portal Masters?" He asked.

"I've been one since I was nineteen," the young woman said. "So, for almost three years. Crystal's been one for a year now and she's training to be a ninja."

"Wow!" Max said excitedly.

After they had checked to see that the rumor Master Eon had received was not true, the six people headed back to Skylands, inviting everyone to come visit sometime while Max decided to hang out with Shadow and Omega.

The robot was currently talking to Shadow. "He's just a fanboy who is just going to distract us," he said.

"Don't be too sure, Omega," the hedgehog said to his friend. "I think there's a bit more to Max than that."

* * *

_Later that afternoon..._

Max had gone for a walk and was about to head back to meet up with Shadow to ask him some questions when the bullies came back and they looked ready for war. "Hey, shrimp. You ready to fight?" One asked with a sneer.

The boy shook his head. "I don't want to fight," he said honestly.

One of the bullies grabbed him. "You have no choice," he said.

Omega was nearby and happened to catch what was happening and watched as Max struggled, but refused to fight. "Come on, punk," one said. "Where's your bravado now?"

"I don't boast about my bravery or what I can do," he said. "I let my actions speak louder than my words."

The robot listened in surprise before realizing that he had been wrong about Max. The boy was one to not engage a fight and it sounded like he wasn't going to give the bullies what they wanted. Just as the bully was about to throw the first punch, the robot made a split decision and stepped out, his weapons out and ready to fire.

"Put the boy down, now," he said firmly.

One bully turned and looked worried. "Guys! It's E-123 Omega!" He cried out in fear.

The others turned to see the robot had his missiles locked and loaded and they were in his crosshairs. "I repeat, put the boy down now," Omega repeated, his voice sounding menacing now.

The bullies let the eleven-year-old boy go and took off running. When they were out of sight, Omega put his missiles and guns away before going up to Max and helping him up. "You okay, Max?" He asked.

"Yeah," the boy said. "Thanks, Omega."

With that, the boy hugged him in gratitude. Surprised at first, the robot returned the hug, rubbing the boy's back in comfort. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No," Max said. "You stopped them in time."

Shadow came up to them. "I saw some kids running like something was on their heels," he said. "What happened?"

"Just some punks being taught a lesson on bullying," Omega said.

The hedgehog smirked. "You're not getting soft on me, are you, Omega?" He asked teasingly.

The robot looked at him. "No, just realized my earlier deduction on Max was incorrect," he said. "He's a good kid."

Hearing that compliment from his favorite character, Max looked a bit bashful and Shadow smirked. "True that," he said. "So what do you say we cheer him up, partner?"

Max didn't have time to move as fingers 'attacked' his sides and stomach, making him laugh as the two tickled him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, trying to escape, but the two just grinned.

"Yes, a good kid, indeed," Shadow said as he and Omega tickled the boy for a bit longer before letting him up and letting the boy join them on patrol, enjoying being friends with the boy who was equally happy to have them as friends.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! Any flames will be used to light the furnace! :) **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
